


Screaming in the Night

by NeuroWriter14



Series: Darkness Abounds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sequel to Whispers in the Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Harry finds himself waking up from a particularly convincing nightmare which begins to plague him. Well aware of what happens when one reads too much into something that foretells the future, he must fight between himself and his fear.





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehehe....guess what!!! You didn't really think I was done yet, did you? 
> 
> Have fun!! Let me know what you think.

Harry woke with a start, sitting straight up. His heart thundered in his ears and every nerve in his body felt like it was alive. He looked over at the figure in the bed next to him who's eyes were currently blinking open. Crimson eyes met his in the dark and suddenly all sleep was chased from them. The lithe form sat up and a warm hand caressed his cheek. 

"Harry?"

Harry just blinked at him, words building up on his tongue but unable to leave. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but his tongue felt like ash and his throat like it was filled with sand. Before he could try again, a glass of water appeared which he took eagerly. His head pounded and after he finished the water in his glass, he put his head down on the strong shoulder of Voldemort. 

"Nightmare?"

Harry shook his head, then nodded, then shook it again. 

"I don't know. It was like...a vision." Harry sat up and blinked. "Are there visions in my family? Seers? Is it possible?" Harry suddenly launched himself out of their bed and slipped on his slacks. He needed answers and he wasn't going to get them just lying around. He was out of the door before Voldemort could even understand anything. Harry raced to the library, his head moving faster than his body. He launched himself over Nagini who muttered bitterly about his pounding around the manor. He could sense more than feel Voldemort on his heals but he didn't care. Instead he ran into a certain section of the manor's library that he hadn't allowed himself to visit before. Why? He wasn't entirely sure, but he was drawn here now. Hermione had always been the one for research, but he knew his way around a library rather well now. And the most intelligent person he'd ever met was just about to wrap an arm around his waist. 

Voldemort caught him and spun him until they were chest to chest, both of them breathing heavily. "Apparently, I didn't do my job in getting you to sleep tonight." He purred and Harry shivered. 

"As much as I would like to have another round of our activities earlier. That dream...I need to know more. I need to know if it was just a dream, or if I actually did see the future. I need..." Harry trailed off as the dream fluttered around his mind, chaotic and ruthless. 

"Tell me." Voldemort's voice was still a purr but Harry felt himself being held tighter. 

"I..." Harry's voice was much weaker than he wanted it to be. "I killed you. I killed you, then I died and we met in the afterlife and lived out this whole convoluted fantasy where we were both teachers at Hogwarts and that we had somehow lived." 

Harry watched as Voldemort's jaw flexed before he bent and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss became more and more intense as Harry kissed him back before he was suddenly being shoved against the bookcase behind him. Arms tightened around him as he felt himself virtually leaping to wrap his legs around Voldemort's waist. His fingers fisted in Voldemort's hair as his hips rocked forward and their bare chests contacted. Harry hadn't noticed that Voldemort had stopped to put on pants, but he could tell now as the felt the restrained bulge that was pressed against his leg. He didn't notice when they began to move, only that his back was no longer pressed against the hard wood of the bookshelf. Then one of Voldemort's arms left him and he reached for something. When he brought his arm back down, they broke apart, both once again panting. 

"Here." Voldemort pressed a book against his chest. "I think you'll find this one useful." Harry looked down at the book, forcing one of his hands to move to take it. "It's the same one I found my family in. Maybe it will help give you information about yours." Harry nodded as he looked at the book. Voldemort was still holding him and had wrapped his arm around him again after letting go of the book. 

"I think," Harry began as he looked back up at Voldemort, his eyes glowing a little more than normal. "This can wait until the morning." Harry threw the book with surprising accuracy onto the nearest table before his lips collided with Voldemort's again. Voldemort moved them again before Harry suddenly felt his back collide with the table. A moan escaped his lips on impact and Voldemort's mouth latched onto his neck. Harry rocked his hips upward before he surprised Voldemort and rolled them so he was on his back. 

"You're always doing the hard work." He leaned down next to Voldemort's ear. "My turn." 

He felt more than heard Voldemort's moan as their pants vanished and Harry rocked backward. Their bodies ground together as Harry adjusted himself, sliding easily onto Voldemort. Their moans echoed together as Harry began to rock, his hips circling as he moved up and down. Crimson eyes gazed at him, watching everything that Harry did. 

"I should have let you be on top more often." Voldemort's voice was thick with lust as his tongue slid over his lips. "This truly is a beautiful sight." Harry leaned down and kissed Voldemort only to feel the man shudder under him and his hands started trailing up his back, caressing his sides, roaming over him like he was the most precious thing he'd ever held. Their lips stayed just close enough after they broke the kiss that every now and they grazed when they both moved just right. Harry lifted his head after a few moments as pleasure rocketed through his body and Voldemort took full advantage to attack his throat, biting and sucking until he left a very visible purple mark. Harry's body began moving faster and he could feel Voldemort's pleasure building in how his body tensed. He also knew the exact moment he lost the battle to his pleasure because he felt teeth sink into his shoulder at the same time as he felt the familiar feeling of release inside him. He watched as Voldemort's eyes met his again and like always, it seemed as through there were never a more beautiful sight. His eyes truly were breathtaking. 

"Don't think we're done yet." Voldemort breathed before Harry was suddenly flipped, the hard wood of the table warm under him from where Voldemort had just been. His eyes glinted mischievously before his mouth suddenly wrapped around Harry. Harry fought to keep his back from arching as he felt Voldemort's tongue roam over him. Was it just that a parselmouth was so good at this or that Voldemort was an overachiever at everything he did? Both, probably seeing who he was thinking about. He felt as much as he saw Voldemort's cheeks hallow but their eyes stayed locked on one another's. It wasn't long before Harry felt pleasure rip through his body like a storm as he felt himself release. What surprised him was not the fact that Voldemort had finished him off with his mouth, but more the fact that he swallowed everything. 

Harry was suddenly pulled up and his legs wrapped around Voldemort's waist once more. They didn't speak, but instead Harry rested his head on Voldemort's chest and Voldemort's chin rested on Harry's head. They stayed like that for a moment before he moved his head back to look at Voldemort. 

"Are soulmates real?" The thought had randomly occurred to him but he regretted saying it the moment it escaped his lips. 

"I'm not certain." Voldemort answered matter-of-factly. "But if they were to exist, I'd say it's a strong probability that you'd be mine." 

While Harry's heart fluttered at that, he tried to keep that fact concealed. Instead he cocked his head in curiosity. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, you do hold my soul, literally. Our magical signatures are nearly identical. We both have excessive amounts of power and are quick studies. You just needed the proper teacher, who happened to be me. And our fate's have been intertwined since the day you were born." 

Harry thought about it and it made perfect sense to him. Though it didn't seem that Voldemort of all people would believe in soulmates. 

"Do you think it's a little...weird how far apart we are in age? Not that I mind." Harry added quickly before Voldemort could say anything. But to his surprise, Voldemort only chuckled. 

"I'm immortal and soon you will be too. Age is not of any consequence to us. Besides, forever is a long time." 

For some reason, that made Harry smile larger than he'd expected. "Speaking of which. I have something for you, something I've been meaning to give you for a while." Voldemort moved away pulling Harry along with him who went with him willingly. As a quick afterthought, he grabbed the book before Voldemort could pull him away entirely and they made their way back into the bedroom. "I realized something, the other day. After watching you kill Severus." 

A wicked smile flashed across Harry's face quickly before it vanished as there was suddenly a glint of metal that caught his eye.

"What's that?" 

Voldemort held it up for him to see. "Before marriage, in every culture, it was more a bond, a partnership between two people. Consorts were more of the tradition. This ring binds two people together." With a quick jerk of his thumb the ring split into two. "All you have to do is say yes." Voldemort's voice became a purr again. 

But Harry didn't need the persuasion that Voldemort was trying to use. He was all to willing to say yes but the word wouldn't come so all he could do was a very enthusiastic nod. Voldemort seemed to feel his yes, partially because he was mentally shouting the word too. Voldemort slid the ring onto his finger and it glinted brightly for a moment before a stone of crimson appeared in the center. It looked very much like a ruby but it glinted a little darker. "Your turn." He murmured and Harry quickly took the ring and slid it onto Voldemort's finger. It glinted as well before Harry suddenly felt a sharp, quick bite. The glint faded and a bright emerald shone on Voldemort's ring. 

Impulse took over Harry and suddenly his lips collided with Voldemort's again. 

When Harry woke up the next morning, he didn't bother to leave the bed. Voldemort was already awake and clearly not willing to leave the room as much as Harry didn't. So instead Harry began to look through the book. He flipped through it, passing the Gaunt and Slytherin line on his way. He glanced over it, mostly because he saw his own named tied to that of Tom Marvolo Riddle and a small smile pulled at his lips. The next page he flipped through was the Potter line and Harry traced it, looking at from person to person. Unlike with other people's line's there wasn't one labeled with a Seer. He was hoping maybe the dream had meant something, but he was also certain that there weren't rings binding them in his dream either. Perhaps it was just a nightmare which had randomly plagued him. Guilt over killing Snape? No, probably not. He had killed before and he hadn't had nightmares. Maybe it was part of the light part of him trying to rear it's ugly head. Harry had to be certain to squash it. He didn't want the light. Not anymore. 

The light had promised him death and destruction. There was no future like this with the light. Of course there was probably Ginny. Ginny was who he probably would have married. But he wasn't certain about his future with Ginny. For some reason, he felt more comfortable with his future with Voldemort. There was more certainty. In all reality, there probably wasn't. He could very easily just die tomorrow with Voldemort as he could with the light. But maybe it was because he...happy? Was that it? Was he happy with Voldemort? Or was it something more. 

Love.

He loved Voldemort. Of course he couldn't say it. And he wouldn't say it. Though...didn't Voldemort say it in a way last night? And in a way, Harry said it back. He was certain he loved Voldemort but did Voldemort really love him? Harry was well aware of the effects of being conceived by a love potion, mostly the inability to love. But...his blood had been taken by Voldemort. Because Harry was capable of love, was Voldemort as well? 

Harry's eyes had scanned up the entire page before one name caught his eye. He flipped back to the Gaunt's page and then looked back at the Potter's before he turned to look at Voldemort himself. 

"Voldemort." Harry said carefully. The man looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "We're related."


	2. The Dark Consort

Peverell. That was the name of the family that joined Harry and Voldemort. It spanned back generations, but then again nearly all Wizarding families were related. Harry traced the names with his fingers, looking at the odd symbol which was branded next to both brothers. He found himself flipping back and forth between the Slytherin lineage and the Potter lineage, knowing that both families were tied together in more ways than one. It wasn't uncommon for Wizarding families to be interconnected to one another. Everyone was related to everyone in the Wizarding World, even distantly the Weasleys to the Malfoys. Both were pureblood families so it wasn't inconceivable. It also wasn't inconceivable the Harry and Voldemort were related. The Potters, after all, were a pureblood family, as were the Gaunts. That was until Harry and Tom were born, respectively. Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle. Two half blood born to pureblood lineages. 

"What do you know of the Peverell family?" Harry asked.

"I came across the name when I was looking for my family when I first arrived at Hogwarts." Voldemort answered. "Initially I assumed it was my father that was the wizard, as I thought my mother couldn't have been a witch because she was too weak. Eventually, when my search for any wizard named Riddle turned up blank, I had to concede that it was likely my mother that was the witch. I only knew her first name as that's all the women at the orphanage ever got out of her. That and the name she wanted to give me. So I searched for Merope and eventually found her in the Gaunt line which I traced back through the Peverell name and to Salazar Slytherin. Cadmus Peverell, who you see there," Voldemort pointed to the name in the Slytherin lineage, "I didn't think much of."

"His brother is Ignotus Peverell." Harry said, flipping to the page with the Potter line, showing Ignotus' name. "What's this symbol? It's next to both of their names." 

At that, Voldemort paused. It was a truly rare sight to see Lord Voldemort stumped on something. Wordlessly, he stood and slipped on his slacks before leaving the room. Harry followed, mostly out of curiosity. Nagini slithered lazily along behind them as Voldemort marched a very familiar path. Harry had traveled it just last night. They were headed to the library. Voldemort marched right up toward a section with an array of biographies before he pulled one down, a book Harry instantly recognized. 

"You have that?" Harry asked, bewildered. 

Voldemort grinned wickedly, his crimson eyes gleaming. "Read it yet?"

"N-no." Harry spluttered, still reeling from the fact that Voldemort had the biography of none other than Albus Dumbledore. 

"It's quite an interesting read." Voldemort said, though his voice held a hint of amusement. "For instance, did you know our lovely professor Dumbledore once dabbled in the dark arts? Or so this book suggests anyway. His younger self seems to much mirror my sentiments.  _Magic is might._ " Voldemort opened to a page with a letter from Dumbledore to Gellert Grindelwald. 

Harry read the entire letter before his eyes came to rest on the symbol that was next to the Peverell name. Harry put the book next to the letter in Dumbledore's biography, comparing them side by side. They were the exact same. 

"So what is it?" Harry asked. 

"Apparently, in his younger years, Dumbledore was obsessed with the idea of finding the Deathly Hallows. This symbol represents all of them together. A wand, a stone, and a cloak." Voldemort walked away and came back with a third book. 

" _Tales of Beedle the Bard."_ Harry read. "Dumbledore gave that book to Hermione. He left it to her in his will."  

"It would seem he wanted you to pick up where he left off." 

* * *

_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight. The brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But the brothers were learned in the magical arts and they simply waved their wands and a bridge appeared. However, before they could cross, a figure appear and blocked their path. The figure was Death and he felt cheated. Cheated because all who had attempted to cross the river had been claimed by its waters. But Death was cleaver. He pretended to congratulate the brothers on their accomplishment. He offered them a gift of their choosing._

_The first brother asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one from the nearby Elder tree and offered it to him. The second brother asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave so Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him. The third brother, a humble man, asked for the ability to leave without being followed by Death so Death took his own Cloak of Invisibility and offered it to him._

_The eldest brother left with the wand in hand to strike down a wizard with whom he'd once quarreled. Drunk on the power of the Elder Wand, he boasted that he could no longer be unbeaten, but later that night someone snuck into his room and slit the eldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_The middle brother journeyed to his home. There he turned the stone thrice in hand. To his delight the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him but soon she grew sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Longing to join her, the middle brother took his own life. And so Death took the second brother for his own._

_As for the third brother, Death searched and searched for many years but could never find him. It wasn't until the youngest brother attained a great age that he shed the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Then he greeted Death like an old friend and departed this life as equals._

* * *

"It's thought that Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus were the three brothers of the story. I started to investigate the Deathly Hallows myself there for a little while." Voldemort said. Harry nodded, remembering seeing Voldemort and Ollivander. "The Elder Wand is just a myth, though every wand maker believes it might exist. Part of them hopes it does."

"Who would know?" Harry asked, half listening. 

"Gellert Grindelwald." Voldemort stated plainly. 

"Grindelwald?" Harry asked, disbelieving. "He's still alive?" 

"That surprises you?" Voldemort asked. 

"Yes." Harry answered honestly. "I vaguely remember something about him and Dumbledore bringing him down. I thought maybe-" Harry trailed off. 

"It's only the Dark who takes no prisoners. The Light lets them live. Even when they are dangerous." Voldemort stated. "I know where he is." 

"What happens if someone possesses all three Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked. 

"Supposedly, they become the Master of Death." Voldemort looked at Harry directly. 

"Did you ever consider that? Over horcruxes?" Harry asked. 

Voldemort thought for a second and Harry could see his eyes darting back and forth between Harry's own. "Briefly." Voldemort answered curtly. "But the Hallows are more myth than they are fact. None of them have ever actually been proven. Horcruxes seemed like a better way to go. More reliable."

"Hallows or horcruxes." Harry murmured to himself. Voldemort only hummed. "What was so special about Death's Invisibility Cloak?" 

"Invisibility Cloaks have always been modeled after Death's from the Tale of the Three Brothers. But they fade quickly and are made from the hair of a Demiguise, a creature that has the ability to blend in with its surroundings. That hair however doesn't hold its natural form forever. Death's cloak however would never fade." Voldemort rubbed the back of neck. "In theory." 

"Death's cloak." Harry murmured before he turned to leave the library, stepping over Nagini who was right behind him. 

 _Wait._ The snake hissed. Harry paused in his tracks and the large snake crawled up his leg and wrapped herself around his body.  _I don't feel like following you all over the manor._ Nagini hissed in displeasure as Harry began to move again, this time heading for a bag that he had barely touched since he arrived at the Manor. He could feel Voldemort following him but he was far too focused on his mission. 

_Master of Death. The dream. Related to Voldemort._

Thoughts were swirling inside his head as he pulled out a sack, the bag Hagrid had given him for his seventeenth birthday. He reached inside and pulled out his cloak. Harry pulled it close to himself, it was the last thing he really had from himself before. The last memento of his father. It had been his father's cloak before his and much like the brother in the story, the cloak was passed from father to son. Except it wasn't. Someone else had the cloak while James had been alive and it hadn't been there to save him or help his wife and child in their time of need. 

Harry stood and held the cloak out for Voldemort to see. It was almost gentle, how Voldemort took the cloak from him, as if some part of him knew the significance of this cloak. "How did you get this?" 

"It was my father's." Harry's voice was soft. The softest it had been in months. Almost calm, sentimental. "Someone had it when he died. It was returned to me on Christmas my first year at Hogwarts." Harry paused. "It was Dumbledore, wasn't it?" 

Voldemort turned the cloak over in his hands before he gently opened it and let some of its mass fall to floor. 

"Yes. I believe so. It's likely that Dumbledore's fascination with the Hallows never really faded. He saw your cloak and likely thought it was Death's. There is a way to test this of course." Voldemort stated, handing the cloak back to Harry. 

"How?" Harry asked. 

"Simple." Voldemort stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Accio." 

But the cloak didn't move. It stayed in Harry's hands. 

"You said Dumbledore left Hermione a book. What did he leave you?"

Harry pulled the snitch out of the bag Hagrid had given him and showed it to Voldemort. "It's the first snitch I ever caught in a Quidditch match." A glimpse of a smile ghosted Harry's face. 

"I nearly forgot you like to fly." Voldemort said, eyeing the snitch. Harry held it out to him and Voldemort took it, turning it over in his hand. "Snitches have flesh memories. Its likely Dumbledore hid something inside for you."

He handed the snitch back to Harry and when there was no reaction from the snitch, Voldemort's eyes met his and a mischievous grin crossed his lips. "Did you catch it with your hands?" 

Harry felt like he'd been knocked over the head. Of course.  _Of course._

Harry touched the snitch to his lips and a message appeared across the golden ball. 

_I open at the close._

"The man's dead and he's still finding ways to leave cryptic messages." Voldemort mumbled, though Harry could feel the annoyance vibrating through their connection. "I would assume it was meant for the day you were going to die, which would likely mean that there's the Resurrection Stone is hidden inside there. We can get it out of course." 

"If you so much as think about breaking my snitch." Harry finished his warning there, knowing his eyes were glowing and his magic swirling. But Voldemort only laughed and moved closer. 

"And what would you do if I thought about it?" He asked, a dangerous curiosity lurking behind his eyes. He wanted to lure the darkness out of Harry. He loved when Harry got wound up. But Harry wasn't going to fall for it. 

"So you think it was meant for the day I was going to die?" Harry looked at the snitch then pressed it to his lips. "Please, I'm about to die." And the snitch, doing exactly what he thought it would, opened. Harry knew exactly what he was looking at. It was the Resurrection Stone and it was the Gaunt ring. Harry took the ring out of the snitch. 

"I believe this belongs to you." He said, before handing it to Voldemort. 

"How did-"

"Dumbledore." Harry answered curtly. "How else." Harry walked over to their shared bed and sat down. "He showed me memories of you from throughout your life. You and your family. One included that ring. That same ring that nearly killed Dumbledore when it was still horcrux. He was very slowly dying by the time Draco and Snape got him." 

Voldemort was staring at the ring in his hand, almost as if he were studying it. 

"I was there." Harry murmured after a minute. "At the cave. Where you took those kids." Voldemort finally looked up from the ring and toward Harry. "That's where Dumbledore and I had gone, that night. We left Hogwarts and went there. We got the fake locket that Regulus had left there and he gave the real one to Kreacher. I saw the real locket once, it was hidden behind glass but some part of it called to me. I didn't know then what I know now. Umbridge eventually had it. We stole it from her at the Ministry. She wasn't too pleased with me after that." Harry smirked as he absentmindedly reached for the locket which hung around his neck. "What did you do to them? Those kids." 

"They used to tease me, those kids. I was bullied and tormented. So one day we were out on a field trip and I convinced two them to follow me. At the time I had rudimentary control of my magic. I just used some rudimentary magic to make them see things that weren't there. To their young brains however it was tramatizing. The way the light danced on the cave walls, the way the figures bowed and moved. I was entranced but they were terrified. Especially when the snakes came when I called." Voldemort's lips curved into a smile. 

Harry stood and stretched. "Well that's nothing. We have a big day ahead of us. Plenty of new recruits to bring in." 

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, you are correct my Lion."

"As I do recall, today we bring in Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."


End file.
